One cause of persistent lower back pain is degeneration of the intervertebral disc connecting the L5 lumbar vertebra and S1 sacral vertebra. Removal of the degenerated disc followed by spinal fusion is common procedure to alleviate the lower back pain. Spinal fusion typically results in some loss of mobility. Therefore, alternative treatments and procedures to stabilize the lumbosacral joint while preserving some mobility is desirable.